Bring Me to Life
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Edward dies fighting Victoria. A devastated Bella flees Forks. Two years later: Bella is selling herself as a prostitute on the streets of NYC. She has left her old life behind, until Jacob shows up. JacobxBella. Rated for very dark themes!
1. Devastation

Bring Me to Life

Prologue: Devastation

By: KellyCRocker59

Okay, this is my second long BellaxJake fic. Don't be worried by the beginning; this is very JakexBella. It isn't really bad, but it can be very disturbing later on. So, this is a very dark side of me; please enjoy. The real goodness starts in Chapter One!

* * *

I felt Edward's cold fingers brush my face. Charlie would be home in a few moments, and I knew that there wasn't much time anyway. The tears that lightly ran down my cheeks at the danger he was putting himself in; I was horrified. I reached out to grab him, wanting nothing more then to kiss him, but he was already dashing away.

He had found out where Victoria was nearby, but didn't have time to contact the others, so he was rushing off to fight her all alone. I was so scared for him. I went inside and sat down on the couch. If I had been in thinking order, I would have gone over to the Cullen's and gotten help, or gone to La Push.

I waited for what felt like hours and hours. I laid on the couch, feeling my eyes slide closed. I hadn't gotten any sleep in a day or so, but I didn't want to sleep. It was futile though, because I fell into a dreamless sleep moments later.

I was woken by Charlie shaking me. I looked up at him groggily, and saw the pain in his eyes. I remembered Edward, and I was instantly awake.

"Bella, are...you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, confused. Why wouldn't I be?

"You don't know yet." He said, turning slightly away from me.

Though it had seemed directed at me, it was more of him talking to himself.

"Know what?" I asked, worry filling me.

"Bella, there has been an accident. Edward is dead." He said, bracing himself for my outburst.

But it didn't come. Shock overtook me. Edward was dead. Victoria had killed him. It was over. Joy, peace, love; all of it, over. I found my body moving, and I was in Edward's car that he had left behind the next instant. The keys were still in the ignition, and I turned them hurriedly.

I could here Charlie yelling, but I peeled out, racing down the driveway. It was hard to see through the tears, but I knew one thing; I had to get out of Forks.

* * *

Okay, I know it's pretty short, but it will get very long after Chapter One, trust me! 


	2. Lost

Bring Me to Life

Chapter One: Lost

By: KellyCRocker59

Okay, this is when it gets kind of creepy. I know I said this chapter would be long, but it didn't turn out that way. The next chapter, though, should be rather long. Please enjoy and review! Oh, I'd like to thank the many people who put this story on alert, as well.

* * *

I could feel the cold wind on my bare thighs as I walked down the alleyway. My lipstick was already smeared after only one 'encounter', as I called them, and my short blue skirt had a stain on it from a man getting too wild. My shirt, a tank top, was black, and cut in the middle to reveal my stomach. I had decided to keep my hair the same way it had always been; the way I liked it.

It had been two years since that devastating day, when I had left Forks for good. I had withdrawn all the money from my savings and had used it to rent an apartment for a month. I searched for weeks for a job, and ended up having to give up my apartment.

I had been sleeping in an alley when I had met Marlina. She saw potential in me, and decided to help me get a job. I was desperate, and when she mentioned prostitution, I was all for it. It was odd the first time; I had wanted to lose my virginity to Edward, but again, I was desperate. Marlina let me live with her if I gave her a fifth of my earnings, so I gladly did.

Marlina was a therapist by day, and a prostitute by night. She didn't think this a job; for her, it was more like a hobby to her.

"Hey, Bell, how much ya earn tonight so far?" She asked.

Marlina was very pretty. With brown hair that fell down to her shoulders and beautiful hazel eyes that accented tan skin and her large breasts, I wondered why any man ever chose me when we were together.

"About five hundred." I said with a smile, pulling out a hundred dollar bill to give to her, but she shook her head.

"I'm making a new rule; you keep all of the money you get on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She said.

I smiled.

"Thanks, Marlina. Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm just glad to have someone to do this with me, now."

I smiled in return. We rounded a corner, and found two men standing there against a wall, both tall and lanky, one tan and the other white. They turned to us and smiled.

"Hey, boys. Want to burrow one of us for a bit?" Marlina asked, walking forward and pressing herself against the white man so that her leg looped around the back of his, her lips against his neck.

The man smiled, leaning down and gripping her chin.

"Sure hotcakes. I'll take you. You want the other one, Jason?" He asked, turning to look at me.

The tan man eyed me hungrily, taking in my body. I stood there as proudly as I could, mentally prepping myself for another round. The man had black hair and blue eyes, his body muscular. He reminded me of Jacob, and I cringed inwardly at the memory of the boy.

Leaving Jake had been the biggest mistake of my life. I had finally confronted my feelings for him, and was actually to the point of wondering whether to stay with Edward or not when he had died. I had been so blinded by it that it never occurred to me how happy I could have been with Jacob. It killed me inside.

"Sure, I'll take her." He said after a long moment, interrupting my reminiscing, turning to his friend.

The other man nodded.

"We'll be doing this in on cars, okay?" He said, though it wasn't really an option.

We both nodded, and the tan man walked over to a minivan, pulling the back up to reveal an open area with a large blanket spread over it, motioning with his head for me to get in. I walked over sliding into the van, the man crawling in and closing the back.

"Okay, I won't be rough. I like it slow." He said, pulling off his shirt.

I nodded absently, pulling off mine. He slowly got on top of me as I pulled off my skirt. He undid his pants, and soon we were both naked. He slid inside of me, and I gripped the blanket, looking over to the side to see semen stains covering the blanket.

"I...want you to look at me!" He panted, building a steady rhythm.

I looked at him reluctantly. I knew it would remind me too much of Jacob. I wanted nothing more then for this to be Jacob with me. I wanted him to hold me, rock me to sleep and tell me I wouldn't need to be in this hell any longer.

I was lost, and I wanted him to find me. I needed him. The man was rocking at faster and faster paces, until he finally cried out in ecstasy as he filled me. I felt my own orgasm, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Jacob!" I cried, gripping the man's shoulders.

I gasped for air as he pulled out, not seeming to care about my outburst. We got dressed and headed outside. Marlina was already done, and the white man headed over to the tan one. They got in their cars and left before I realized that I hadn't been paid.

"Marlina, he didn't pay me!" I cried.

"The other man gave me his money, Bella, chill. We did really good; seven hundred each." She said, handing me the cash with a smile.

It was a long night. I ended up with five other men, earning about two thousand dollars. We finally went to Marlina's apartment at two in the morning, both of us falling asleep as soon as we got into our beds.

My dreams were filled with thoughts of Jacob; his laugh, the way he smiled at me, how many times he had said he loved me, everything. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was a tough week, just like every other time. And then, I was found.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Yes, Bella is found! Yay! Please review! 


	3. Found

Bring Me to Life

Chapter Two: Found

By: KellyCRocker59

I apologize. I was done with this chapter at 1:00 p.m. yesterday (central time), but the website wouldn't let me upload it. I'M REALLY SORRY STACEY! YOU TOLD ME TO E-MAIL YOU BUT MY INTERNET PROVIDER WON'T LET ME EMAIL! I made that all bold so it would catch your attention. Anyway, please, no one ask me to email me when the next chap. is posted, because I can't.

* * *

I awoke to find myself shivering against my wet blanket, cold sweat pouring from my body. I turned to look out the window of the small room in Marlina's apartment. It was, by my guess, early afternoon; 2:00 p.m. or so. I laid back in my bed, sighing. I had had another nightmare about Jacob.

In my dream, I was wandering through La Push, the small reservation empty. I stumbled into Jacob's house, suddenly, and he sat on the couch, head hung downward.

"You left me. You chose him over me." I heard his voice say over and over again, and I struggled over to him, my legs suddenly heavy.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." I whispered, gripping his wrists, but his hands fell to the ground, blood pouring to the ground from his wrists.

He looked up at me, but he had no eyes. All that was there were veins. I screamed.

"I couldn't live without you, Bells. I couldn't make it. Too bad I didn't wait a little longer." He said, and then he exploded.

I cried out in pain as I looked down at a pile of fur. The fur of his werewolf form. That was when I woke up. I got up, pulling on my shirt and underwear before stumbling into the kitchen, where a package of Pop-tarts was lying on the counter, Marlina sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and taking the last bite of her own Pop-tart.

"Thanks." I mumbled, opening it and eating silently.

When I was done, I mumbled something about going to sleep before walking slowly into my room and collapsing in bed. Prostitution took a lot out of me, and since we didn't start until late at night, (around 9:00 p.m.) there was no reason to wake up any earlier then I needed to.

I slept dreamlessly this time, and was awoken by Marlina shaking me.

"Come on, Bell. Time to go." She said.

I opened my eyes to see that it was dark outside. I was well rested, now, and happy for it. It was going to be a long night.

We walked along the alleys of New York City, seeing several men. Marlina was the first to be taken, another man about as tall as me, slightly chubby, and with no hair visible except for that on his chin; a red beard. He screwed me roughly, grunting a lot. He paid me two hundred dollars, which I was happy for.

When I walked back to where Marlina was, I heard a voice from the other side of the wall; Marlina's.

"Whatcha' want, honey? A tall boy like you must have quite a bit to keep in those pants."

"N-No, I don't want anything. I was just looking for a girl; maybe you've seen her? Her name is Isabella Swan. She has black hair that goes down her back, kind of pale skin."

"Whoah, I don't do stalkers." She said, but I knew that voice.

I rounded the corner quickly, and to say I was pleasantly surprised by who I saw would have to be recorded in the Genus Book of World Records as the biggest understatement of all time.

Jacob Black stood there, slightly flustered, hair short, tan skin taut against the muscles on his arms, an stud in one ear. He wore a plain white tee that was pulled against his chest to outline his toned chest, oil-stained jeans covering all of his long legs, feet covered by black shoes. He was so much like I remembered.

"J-J-Ja..." I stuttered.

I couldn't speak. I could hardly breathe, could hardly speak. I was so happy to see him. So happy to know that he hadn't forgotten me.

He turned to me, and shock was the first emotion to play across his face, followed by joy, and then finished by so much love that it knocked what breath I had in my lungs out of me. And I was mutual with every emotion that I had seen.

I felt my hand slowly reach out, but I couldn't move. I was too shocked. But I didn't need to. He was the first to recover, running at me. He swept me up in a tight hug, but not like the ones that I had felt before.

This one was protective, as though he thought he would lose me at any moment. But also gentle, as though he thought I was breakable.

"J-J-J-Jake." I finally stuttered out, and that was when the tears came.

I sobbed into his chest, clinging to him.

"B-Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me in both concern and pain, setting me down on my knees, kneeling in front of me and bending over to look into my eyes. He cupped my face in his hands carefully, afraid that he was causing me pain.

"Listen, buddy! If she doesn't want to see you, I'll kick your ass out of here myself!" Marlina snapped.

"J-J-Jake! I'm...so...h-h-happy!" I cried, leaning into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably still.

I felt him loosen from concern, his arms pulling me against his chest in the abnormally warm embrace that I loved so much. I clung to him, not ever wanting to let go. I cried for what felt like hours, Jake holding me tightly the whole time, before he finally spoke.

"Bella, I have an apartment here in New York City. Do you want to head there with me?" He asked.

As much as I wanted to say yes, I looked over his shoulder at Marlina, who smiled cheerfully at me.

"Go ahead, Bell. It's no skin off my back. But this seems like it'll be the last time we see each other, so I guess this is goodbye!" She said.

If it had been anyone else, I might be worried. But this was the way Marlina was. She was like this; she flowed with things, and didn't need friends or anyone else. I knew she wouldn't really miss me in the general sense of the word.

I nodded, knowing she didn't expect anything more, and Jake swept me up in his arms, carrying to a nice black Porsche. He smiled at my shocked expression, gripping me even closer.

"Yeah, I'll explain all of this when we get back to my place."

Jake set me in the seat beside the driver's, closing the door before getting into his side. Once he was driving, I was able to talk.

"How did you...get this thing?" I gasped.

He smiled.

"Life has been fairly good to me, Bella. About a year and a half ago, I opened up a little repair shop in La Push, trying to take my mind off of...things. I got some business, but then word started to spread and I became really popular. I was making around four-thousand dollars a week, because people started coming all the way from Port Angeles for my low prices.

"I made so much that I decided to step it up. I went to Port Angeles and opened a shop. Man, I started making more money then I could count! Embry and Quil worked for very minimum wage; only fifty a week. So I was making around a thousand dollars a day; it was such a success!

"So I bought this car used for only about a thousand dollars - it was really banged up on the inside - and started looking for you. It took a while, but you wouldn't believe the amount of information people give for a little money. I finally narrowed the search down to here, so I drove down and bought an apartment here."

He didn't have time to tell me anything more, because we had arrived at a massive tower. It was a sleek black shade, standing towers above other buildings.

"This...is where you live?" I asked in shock.

He nodded with a grin.

"I live on the thirty-seventh floor, so it might take the elevator a little time." He said.

How sorely I had missed that smile. He had been the only way I had gotten over Edward; knowing that he was still alive and loved me made me feel so much better. Then a fleeting thought crossed my mind. Did he still love me? It had been two years; had he moved on? Maybe what we had now was that friendship that I had ignorantly longed for in the past. I loved him more than I thought possible, I had finally come to terms with that, and he has probably stopped loving me. I couldn't blame him; I had left him without a second thought, and I felt horrible about that. But here he was...could he still love me?

"Well, let's go." He said cheerfully, stepping out of the car and walking around the side to open my door for me.

He took my hand to help me get out, and when I nearly collapsed from a sudden exhaustion, he picked me up and carried me on his back, my head resting lazily on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, and, without even knowing it, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on what looked like two queen-sized beds combined into one, the mattress very soft, yet not two much so. The sheets were light yet warm, the three blankets blue, green, and white. I sat up from the most comfortable pillow ever to take in the room around me.

It was massive – probably the size of Charlie's kitchen and living room together – and had a beautiful shade of tan painted on the walls. There was a small table on either side of the bed, both with lamps that let off a very soft glow that lightly illuminated the room. A large throne-like chair sat in the corner with a footstool, my copy of _Wuthering Heights _lying with a bookmark. A new copy sat beside it, hardbound with my name engraved at the bottom.

Jake really was rich now. It seemed a little weird that he still dressed the way he did, but I liked it. I heard the soft noise of a TV from beyond the closed white door. I got up, only to realize that I was now dressed in a soft white nightgown that was cut so that it almost revealed cleavage, but not quite. I slid out of the room, and found a massive living room.

It was easily the size of the first floor of Charlie's house, almost double. A large loveseat sat several feet away from a 72" plasma flat-screen TV that had been placed within the wall. A long recliner-like couch sat beside the loveseat so that both could easily see the TV, a table with cup-holders embedded in it sitting in between them with a lamp like the one in the bedroom on it.

What really shocked me was the fact that there was a large hot tub sitting in the middle of the room. It had speakers on every four angles. On the other side, there was a large refrigerator/freezer and a table with two seats under it, both cushioned. Over in the corner between the refrigerator and the huge door there was a massive stereo that was both taller than me and wider than me (if I were to lye down). There was a stack of CDs ranging from Kelly Clarkson to Three Day's Grace to Fergie.

The room was an amazing site, but Jake was even more amazing. He wore a sleeveless white undershirt and khaki shorts with surprisingly no stains. He turned to me when I walked in and smiled his normal smile.

"Have a good nap?" He asked.

I nodded, not being able to hold in a smile. He was so cute, sitting there with that wonderful look on his face. My stomach did a flip at the thought that I was the cause of it. He stood and crossed the room in four quick strides, taking me in his arms.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Bella." He whispered into my hair.

"I'm glad too, Jake. More than you could imagine. But...aren't you...mad?" I asked.

He pulled away to look at me in curiosity.

"Why would I be mad? I've finally found you!" He said, pulling me close again.

"I...left you. Aren't you mad?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't comfortably be with him until I knew.

I felt him shrug.

"No. I was sad at first, but I knew that you would have stayed if you hadn't been so freaked out about _him_ dying. I love you so much, Bells! I'm glad I finally have you back."

I gasped at both his words and him pulling me off of my feet to spin me around gently.

"I...I love you, too. More than you know." I said, trying to hold in my regret and relief. But Jacob saw through it.

"Bella, what's wrong? Aren't you...happy that I found you?" He asked.

I nodded quickly, gripping him tightly.

"Yeah, of course. It's just...I thought you would have moved on. I mean, I'm so glad that you didn't, but...I just...I guess it's a lot to take in; the fact that you love me so much...as much as I love you."

Jake pulled away to look at me, and I could see the glistening of a tear in one eye, and I knew tears were already pouring down my cheeks. He reached out and gently cupped my cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb, before he leaned down and kissed another away. Then, he leaned over slightly, taking my lips in his.

It was like a fire I had never felt before. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair as he bent me over until my feet left the ground. His hands held onto my head and back, gripping me tightly against him. His body was warm, but it was his lips that made me hot. They were tender and caring, caressing mine in a way that I knew only he could do.

I moaned as his lips trailed down my jaw, kissing my neck before returning to my lips. When we finally parted, we were out of breath.

"I love you so much, Bells. I know that this isn't just some crush; I really, really love you."

"I feel the same way, Jake. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. These two years of longing for you have proved that."

He looked at me in shock, and I nodded. He gently let me go, allowing me to stand.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

I nodded.

"What do you want? Anything you want, just name it."

"Well, a nice cold Vanilla Frappaccino and a cheese danish with some blueberries and yogurt sound good, a bottle of Pepsi on the side." I said jokingly.

He walked over to the door, however, and pressed a button on a keypad, speaking into a small microphone. He named off all of the things that I wanted, along with two cinnamon rolls and milk with another Pepsi.

"Jake, I was kidding!" I exclaimed when he was finished, but he just smiled.

"I know, but why not? You can have anything you want, Bella. I'm a millionaire!" He said with a grin, and I looked at him in shock.

I guess it was obvious, since he had said that in Port Angeles he was making several thousand dollars a week, but it just seemed unbelievable.

"M-Millionaire?" I stammered out in shock.

He laughed.

"Yeah. Isn't it crazy? I've opened up another shop here in NYC, and Embry and Quil are coming down here to work on weekends. The workers I have are really good, but they're the best. I think I might actually become a billionaire by the end of the year, since I've been making ten thousand a week here."

I could just stare at him until the doorbell rang. Jake opened it to reveal a slim man with brown hair in bellhop attire. He smiled at Jake when he drove a cart with our meal on it into the room.

"Thank you very much, Brent. This is my...girlfriend, Bella. She'll be staying with me from now on, so please don't be frightened if you hear her voice over the mic instead of mine." Jake said, handing the man his money.

"Of course, Mr. Black. You know you are my favorite man to serve. Always so kind to me. I'm glad you have finally found your girlfriend." He said, walking out of the room.

Jake turned to me with a grin.

"He never makes me pay full price because I'm the only one here who treats him like a real person. I told him about you. Is it okay if I called you my girlfriend?" He asked, honestly worried.

I nodded.

"Of course. I mean...I guess that's what we are now, isn't it?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well, time to eat!" He said, pulling out the food and setting it on the table.

"You aren't eating as much as usual, Jake. Do you not feel well?" I asked. I always remembered him eating so much back in La Push.

"Naw. I don't need to. I'm not a werewolf anymore."


	4. Tragic Memories

Bring Me to Life

Chapter Three: Tragic Memories

By: KellyCRocker59

I'm so sorry that it has been forever since I updated! I have school and work and so much pain in the you-know-where stuff going on that I haven't had time. However, this chapter is probably not enough to satisfy. I promise, though, that the next will be very intense (and very disturbing). I just couldn't combine the two chapters; it would have not turned out good.

* * *

I looked at Jacob in shock, trying to grasp the concept. How could he just not be a werewolf anymore? He had told me that it took a lot of control, but still, I didn't think that he had that kind of control. Besides, why would he not want to be a werewolf?

I choked up an answer that sounded a lot like a cough, and he looked up from his cinnamon rolls.

"Oh, yeah. You...don't know. I forgot."

I looked into his guilty eyes, and I suddenly became very worried.

"Jake, what happened? How..." I couldn't fathom how this could have happened.

"It's...a long story. Besides, you would just take _their _side again." He said, glaring down at his food.

"I won't, Jake...I promise." I said. What could be this bad?

He sighed.

"Okay. When you left, Victoria got mad. Really mad. She had counted on you staying in Forks, so when you fled, she was trapped without her prey. She had always been trapped, with the Cullens on one side and us on the other. But now she was trapped without her prey. So, to get revenge, she ran to our side of the line."

"So?" I interrupted.

"So, Jasper was looking for...the body. When she wandered over the line, Jasper sensed her, and tried to chase the bitch down. But she knew he was coming, so she led him right over the line. And Seth Clearwater was on the other side."

"So?" I asked, "Why didn't they just gang up on her?"

Jake sighed.

"She fled too quickly. But before she left, she tore off Seth's arm."

I gasped in shock.

"Any other Cullen would have been able to suppress the urge, but Japser...

"Hasn't been trying as long as they have." I finished in a whisper.

"The treaty was broken, and Sam launched an all-out war against the Cullens." Jake said, and I felt my stomach drop.

"W-What happened?" I asked finally, my heart stilling enough to let me think.

"Jasper was the first to go. Followed by his 'wife' and the big one. We lost Paul and Jared, but Sam got the doctor and his wife soon afterward, but not without losing Leah. The really pretty one was the last to go." Jake said, looking at me intently.

The tears came in a rush, and I felt Jacob's not-abnormally warm body against me, his arms pulling me close. I couldn't believe what had happened. I couldn't believe the amount of people that had died. Alice, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Paul, Jared, Carlisle, Rosalie, Leah, Seth; all of them were dead. Gone forever.

Jake held me all throughout the night, my eyes running like faucets. Many questions raced through my head as I curled up against Jacob's form and eventually fell asleep; Why did it have to be like this? Why did this have to be so sad? Why did there have to be vampires or werewolves or any of this shit? Why?

I awoke to find myself lying on the couch in Jacob's arms, not used to the normal warmth that surrounded me. Jake was lying with his eyes closed, light snores sounding and gently vibrating my thin form. I looked up at him, and saw faint tear stains tracing down each eye. I reached up, gently cupping his cheek.

Jacob snapped awake, slightly rigid, but instantly relaxed as soon as he looked down at me. I laid lightly against his chest, and he let me lay there and think without any interruption. I thought about what he had said, how so many people so close to me at one point were suddenly gone. Finally, Jake spoke.

"I'm surprised you didn't take their side again." He said, an edge of bitterness seeping into his voice.

I shrugged.

"Why should I take their side. Victoria is to blame, but Jasper started it. You guys didn't really have a choice."

"Actually, I didn't fight." Jake said.

"What?" I asked in shock, pulling back to look up at him. I had always thought Jake to be the most eager to kill the Cullens.

"I...knew how much it would hurt you. When you left, I...after that battle against the Cullens, I vowed to stop being a werewolf. To stop being a monster."

That was the first time I truly realized just how much I had hurt Jacob. I felt so horrible about it. I wanted to just take it all away. I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered, lying down close against his chest.

I felt him wrap his arms protectively around me, and I felt, for the first time, really safe.

* * *

Sorry it was so short! Please don't be mad! I promise that the next one will satisfy. 


	5. Pain

Bring Me to Life

Chapter Four: Pain

The title is slightly inspired by the song by Three Days Grace, though the lyrics don't have anything to do with this chapter. Now, I have to warn you; this chapter isn't for the weak at heart. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

I awoke once again, curled against Jacob's still, sleeping form, to find the moon out and my stomach moderately aching from an unknown pain. I sighed, looking into the flashing lights of the streets that I had roamed days before, desperate enough to sleep with desperate men. I made myself sick, and when I looked down at Jake's still, sleeping, innocent form, I made myself even sicker. I had given up my virginity two years ago, yet he had not. He was waiting for true love.

I got up from the couch that I had become so accustomed to, walking over to the breakfast table and picking up my small blue purse that laid there. I looked through it and found a twenty dollar bill. Enough to buy a small pack of Tums at the nearby gas station.

I grabbed an ink pen from my purse and found a scrap of paper with a list of items on it lying on the kitchen counter. I wrote Jake a quick note that I was going to the gas station called Marty's that I estimated to be a couple minutes' walk from the complex and then headed out the door, slinging my purse over my shoulder.

I arrived at the gas station in a few minutes; faster than I had expected. The building was fairly nice, as it was one of the more popular ones in town. I headed into the musky smelling building with its white, bland walls and rows of medicine, magazines, drinks, and food, looking for a small pack of Tums. There were only three other people in the building besides the young male cashier; two gay men, one tall and masculine, the other shorter and less masculine, and an older woman who was shorter and had graying hair.

I looked down the aisles, finding the medicine row. I spotted the Tums, and quickly shuffled through the many different kinds before finally finding the extra-strength stomach ache pack. I grabbed them, but as soon as I began to walk out the aisle, the doors of the building burst open. I turned to see five men, all wearing bandannas and masked, walk into the room. They all turned to the cashier, and one suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Give me all your money." He said simply, and the man quickly pulled all of the money from the machine and threw it in a plastic grocery sack, handing it quickly to the man.

The man smirked, and I sank slowly down to hide behind the shelf, which was angled against the back so that they couldn't see me. I suddenly heard a loud bang, however, and had to hold in a gasp. I looked around the side of the shelf to see the cashier's lifeless body draped over the counter, the men looking around the room.

The more masculine of the gay men stood in front of his lover, who was backed against a row of snack cakes, a look of horror in his eyes. The leader of the pack of men gave another dirty smirk, eyeing the two.

"What do we have here? A pair of man-whores out for a little stroll?"

He pointed the gun at the taller man's head, and the man didn't even have time to sweat before he pulled the trigger.

"Tyler!" The other man cried as his lover fell to the ground in death.

One of the other men pulled out a gun and with a bang the gay man joined his lover. The group turned to the older lady, who stood bravely by the counter, a bottle of water under her arm.

"You boys need to return that money! You should be ashamed of yourselves, killing three innocent people like that!" She snapped.

"Hey lady, how about we make it four?" The leader said, and blood splattered the clear doors of the freezer as yet another person was killed.

I was all that was left. I was practically gasping for air as the men looked around the room. I slid back, facing the shelf in front of me. Then, I felt hot breath on my neck, and gritted my teeth. My stomach sank, and I could feel my death close.

"Hey, Tyler, there's a pretty hot little bitch here. You want her?" One of the men asked their leader.

"Yeah, why not? You better make sure she doesn't put up a struggle, though. We don't want her as damaged goods."

Suddenly, something hard hit me in the head, and I was instantly lost in darkness.

I awoke to find sharp knife-like objects digging into my wrists, my bare body pressed down onto a dirty white bed. I looked around in the darkness, and saw the five men standing there, the leader, a blond haired, lanky boy, holding something sharp. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my ankles suddenly, and looked down to see ankle-cuffs made of knives strapping me to the bed, the chains holding my legs spread apart. What kind of cruel trap was this?

I looked up as I heard steps, and the leader stood right beside me.

"Hey, little whore. Remember me? I screwed you a week or so ago. Bet you don't, you little skank."

He slapped me and a gasped in shock and pain. He laughed, and his group laughed with him.

"Who wants me to fuck this whore?" The boy asked.

"Yep."

"C'mon"

"Do it!"

"Go for it, Tyler!" They all hooted.

The leader, Tyler, smirked, and unzipped his jeans, pulling down his boxers to reveal a large shaft. The other boys laughed as he slid his knees onto the bed in between my legs, and grabbed my hips. A sharp pain jolted through my left side, and he pulled what looked like a piece of broken glass up with his hand, holding my hip tightly with his other hand.

"Let's go, bitch." He said with a chuckle, and positioned the glass so that it was in between my shoulder and breast.

He slid into me, and I gasped as the glass dug into my flesh. He laughed as blood dripped down my chest, hips thrusting in and out. The other four chanted, 'Go Tyler!' loudly, but all I could really feel and hear were the sounds of the glass digging into my neck, the feeling of the pain that seeped through my soul. The image of Jacob flashed through my mind's eye as I watched the boy pound into me, throwing his head back as his hips moved quickly; the ex-werewolf's warm smile, his callused yet gentle touch. Oh, how I wish that he would rescue me.

The glass carved out a messy 'W' before moving on to begin an 'H'. I ground my nails into my palm, the blades digging into my wrists.

"Jake..." I whispered.

"What was that, bitch?" The boy asked.

"Jacob..." I whined.

Where was he? Why wasn't he coming for me?

"Hey guys, I think she's calling for her boyfriend! Say it louder, bitch!"

"Jacob!" I cried in pain, trying to pull away from the boy, only to scream as the blades dug even deeper into my wrists and ankles.

The boy began on the 'R', the H and O already being finished without me noticing.

"C'mon, pussy! Yell his name if you want to, no one's gonna rescue you!" The boy snapped, and his cronies jeered.

I stopped being able to feel anything but pain after that moment. All I could feel was the glass digging into my flesh, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the blood slowly dripping down my chest to pool at my belly. It seemed like an eternity as the boy carved the 'R' and finished with the 'E'. He threw the glass to the ground as he was done, bucking into me until he grunted and semen filled me.

He pulled out, panting, and the other four laughed like I was a carnival attraction. I just stayed there, the pain being all that I could feel. The boys began to walk into the darkness and I felt my eyes grow heavy. All I wanted was to rest. To sleep and not feel anymore.

Then I heard a loud bang and roaring, then I heard thuds and cries of pain. As I felt myself being taken by sleep, I saw the face of the one I loved. There was noise, soothing whispers, coming from him, but I couldn't here them. Just before sleep overtook me completely, I felt the old familiar warmth that I had felt so much two years ago, and I curled into it. I heard a low, hostile rumble inside the familiar body that held me, but I knew that it wasn't toward me. I felt wetness drip onto me, and I knew instantly that it was tears. I wanted nothing more than to hold him then and tell him that I was fine, despite my condition, but I couldn't. I whimpered lightly as a chill raced through my body and wind hit me, but it was gone almost instantly as Jacob pulled me closer to him, protectively holding me. This was my home. Here in his arms.

* * *

No, the Tyler isn't the one from the book. I just liked the name. Anyway, there goes another chapter, and I see no ending in the near future! 


	6. Exodus

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Five: Exodus

I'm sorry that it has been so long since I've updated, but I have been UBER busy! This is a short chapter, but it has a very major event in it that will effect the rest of the story! The title derives from the second book of the Bible, and is called such because the second part of the story now begins.

* * *

I awoke to a rhythmic beeping. I opened my eyes slowly to find my body lying on a white bed, a white dress serving as my clothing. I turned to see an IV attached to my arm, and the rhythmic beating coming from a machine that showed my heart beats. I looked around the bland room, all of the walls white like everything else.

I looked over to see Jacob lying back in an uncomfortable-looking chair, head back and mouth slightly open in sleep. I felt a light rush of pain flowing through my chest, and then I remembered what had happened. Why I was obviously here.

The memories flooded back in waves, my mind running through all of the horrifying events that had taken place. I remembered blood. And pain. Lots and lots of pain. I suddenly felt warm arms around me and a large body holding me tight. I clung to the form that I knew to be Jacob, gasping and sobbing, realizing that I had been screaming.

He held me close for an immeasurable amount of time, my sobs slowly subsiding into whimpers. I finally felt my eyes drifting closed, and when I next woke up, Jacob was lying in the bed with me, holding me close to him. I could tell that he wasn't asleep, and I felt bad for being a liability.

I slowly took a deep breath and exhaled, his arms tightening slightly around me. I looked up and he looked down, our eyes locking together. I saw a pain like I had never seen before in his eyes, and I felt horrible because of it.

I smiled weakly up at him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips softly against mine. I felt the prickly hairs on his chin that showed that he hadn't shaved in a while, and I knew that that meant he probably hadn't left my side since I had gotten to the hospital.

He pulled back, and I was the first to speak.

"Jake..."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I-I should have been there. I should have been there to protect you. I don't know what I was thinking! This is my fault. If I had been there, this wouldn't have-"

"Jacob, no! This isn't your fault. There is no way that you could have changed what happened. I should have known something like this would happen when I..."

"When you what?" He questioned.

"When I became a prostitute."

Jake fell out of the bed in shock, falling to the ground and stumbling up.

"You what!" He cried in shock.

"I was short on money and...I met this lady, and she said that she had money, so I started doing it and it paid well and, and..." I said quickly, trying to explain myself.

The only thing keeping me stable at that moment was getting ready to slip away, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Bella, I..." Jake whispered, pain and sadness overwhelming his face.

"Jacob, I just needed money! I was poor, and I would have starved-"

"You don't understand! I was saving myself for you! I didn't let any of the girls from La Push get too close because I wanted my first time to be with you! I wanted it to be prefect, and now you've ruined it! I loved you, Bella! How could you do this?" He cried, a single tear slowly trailing down his cheek.

"Jacob, I love you! I want to be with you!"

He shook his head back and forth, and I felt my stability, my anchor that was keeping me in reality slowly pulling away.

"I...can't do this Bella. Not now."

He ran from the room, slamming the door closed behind him. I watched the door for a very long time, wandering what to think or do. Then, I did the only thing that I could manage. I cried.

I cried for what had happened. I cried for becoming a whore. I cried for losing Jacob. And I cried for how horrible my life had turned out. I cried for the fact that I hadn't saved myself for Jacob. I cried for this whole damn situation. But most of all, I cried for leaving Forks in the first place.


	7. Fear

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Six: Fear

First of all, I would like to thank all of my reviewers out there. I got so many reviews that I didn't have time to respond unless I wanted to neglect a few of them, which wouldn't have been fair. I'd like to take this time to say thank you to all of you who reivewed this fanfic; your words have fueled me on like no other.

Now I must warn you: this chapter is not for the weak at heart. Please refrain from reading this is you cannot stomach such things. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

I was released from the hospital after about two weeks, the scar across my chest almost invisible, but not completely. However, the worst pain was throbbing through my very core of being. Jacob was gone, and I doubted that he was coming back.

I walked all the way to Marlina's apartment, knocking on the door when I arrived. The woman answered the door as I knew she would; it was 5:00 p.m., which was right in between therapy and prostitution. She smiled at me warmly, not asking any questions until I walked in and collapsed on the couch, Marlina sitting in the large chair beside it.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked, knowing me too well.

"I told him about the whole prostitution thing. He freaked out and left. I was raped Marlina. I've been in the hospital." I whispered, feeling hot tears on my cheeks as I bent my head.

I felt her arms around me, sitting on the couch and rubbing my back in small circles.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. The guys who did that, they had no right. He'll be back, though. If he really loves you, then he'll be back and take you as you are."

"He already accepted me as damaged goods. I don't know if he can accept this."

I gripped Marlina's arm like a drowning person grips a flotation device. My eyes ran out of tears after about 30 minutes, and Marlina pulled away, looking at me with a smile.

"It's going to work out, Bella. Do you want to stay here while I go?"

"No, I'll go. I...need something to take my mind off of this."

We got dressed after eating a small dinner, the street lights just beginning to flicker to life as we left the apartment complex. I walked along with Marlina, but my thoughts weren't with me. I couldn't stop seeing the hurt in Jake's eyes when I had told him that I was prostituting. I could feel the pain that was stabbing through him, and the coldness that swept through him so unnaturally.

We soon found our first man. He was slightly short with a little added weight to an otherwise thin form, his pale green eyes and brown hair shining in the gleam of a street light. He eyed us as we approached, but his eyes immediately locked on me.

He looked at me in a penetrating way that I couldn't hardly bare. He made me feel like I was naked, and I itched my arm uncomfortably, covering my midsection slightly. He finally grinned.

"I'll take you. Come with me, sugar. Daddy'll work ya over real nice."

He began to walk forward, and then I found my voice which I had temporarily lost.

"I...can't do this." I whispered, ducking my head.

"What did ya say?" The man asked.

"Bella, are you okay?" Marlina asked, touching my arm.

"Marlina, I can't do this. Please...I want to go back to the apartment. This was a mistake."

She sighed.

"What's the problem?" The man asked.

"I'll do it in her place. She isn't feeling good." Marlina said, fishing the key to our apartment out of her pocket.

"Look, I want her. I don't want you." The man snapped.

Marlina sighed.

"Just calm down. She isn't feeling well. Please, just let her leave."

"No! I want her!" The man yelled.

"Look, Marlina, I guess I could try..." I whispered.

She shook her head.

"I can't let you, Bella. You aren't emotionally stable enough to handle this."

"Look, just give me a blow job, I don't care! I just want y..."

A scream suddenly echoed from the ally.

"What was that?" The man asked, looking down it.

"P-Probably nothing. Here, if you'll just let me do it." Marlina began, but a loud screeching sound echoed along the alley as well.

"What is that sound?" The man gasped, panicking.

We all turned, and I suddenly sensed an intense rage drifting toward us. A terrible rage.

"Don't go down that alley." I whispered.

Marlina turned to me.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Run." I whispered, reaching for Marlina's wrist.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She questioned, but I was so scared that her question never reached my ears.

I couldn't explain this fear that gripped me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. All I knew was to run. I gripped Marlina's wrist tightly and pulled her after me, running down the street as quickly as I could.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She yelled.

"Don't talk! It'll hear you." I snapped.

I turned to see where the man was, but he was gone. I turned back and ran even faster, feeling the rage exemplify. I collapsed, crying out in pain as the rage tore at my mind, numbing out everything else.

"Bella, what are you..."

I heard a scream, and turned to see Marlina thrown onto the steps in front of an apartment. A beast like none other stood over her.

Dark feathers alighted its arms, sharp nails on its finger tips. Its body was like a human's, besides its legs; they were feathery and bent, as though ready to pouch, long, sharp nails resting there too. It had a human head, blond hair falling down it. Its mouth was open, and sharp layers of teeth rested there, spit dripping from the fangs. This was the rage.

It tore into the woman like she was an animal. Its nails raked over her flesh, tearing open her stomach and pulling out her innards, the woman screaming as she slowly faded from life, the monster tearing veins out and throwing them behind it, fangs raking across her ribs, searching.

Then, it found what it was looking for. It ripped the heart from the finally dead body, and ate it hungrily, fangs tearing at the organ. I stared in horror at the image, trying to move backwards, but unable. Marlina's dead carcass laid on the steps, eyes peering up unseeing as her body lay torn apart. The monster finally finished, and then it turned to me.

The surging pain rushed through my head as it came closer and closer to me, cringing as though it were forcing its way through some sort of barrier. I gripped my head, gasping in pain. Then, I surged back.

"Noooooo!" I screamed, and the beast howled in misery, falling backwards.

I got to my feet, running down the street. I hurried on, until I saw another body strewn along the ground. It was a man, his body torn apart with his organs lying around him; all except for his heart. I gasped, and hurried past it. The horror gripped me, the rage still pounding in my head.

My legs screamed out for me to stop, but I couldn't. I ran as quickly as possible, but I didn't know where I was going. Suddenly, I came to a halt. Three more of the beasts were ripping at several bodies of a family, their sharp claws tearing at the soft flesh. One woman was still alive. She turned to me and reached out, gasping as blood slowly poured from her mouth, her eyes staring into mine, and then she was dead. I just stared, the throbbing rage subsiding slightly as they found the people's hearts and feasted on them.

Then, they turned to me, and rage came in pulsing waves like never before. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I fell to my knees as the violating pain shoved against my mind, trying to force its way in. I gasped, the monsters closing in. I could almost feel their breath on me. And then, they screeched in pain.

The pain stopped, and I looked up to see a huge wolf clawing at the bodies of the beasts, fangs and claws ripping apart their human bodies. Finally, it was done, the three bodies lying in a bloody and dead lump.

It turned to me, and immediately transformed. I just sat there, the tears slowly drifting down my cheeks. Jacob pulled me up into his arms, cradling me close.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jacob. I'm so sorry for all of the things that I've done." I gasped, gripping him tightly.

The rage was gone, but I felt as though the walls of my mind had been beaten against. I cried against Jacob, who held me close, protectively.

"I shouldn't have abandoned you, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything hurt you. It's over."

I gripped his neck tightly. It may be over for the time being, but I knew that the real danger was just beginning.


	8. Ally

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seven: Ally

Where are you guys? Are any reviewers out there? I got four reviews this week on this chapter(this is the actual chapter six, not seven, as is listed on the index)! That was one of my favorite chapters to do, but I got such minimal response! Anyway, thanks are due to those who DID review: 1stepbehind29, sounds of music, and EclipseofMeHeart, and Samantha11. You OTHER people out there, who don't review: I don't bite! Feel free to give constructive criticism; I'll take it. Just don't knock down my self-esteem by not reviewing, please!

Anyway, this is a very informative chapter, so there isn't much action. However, the next chapter will easily make up for this!

* * *

I awoke to find a light smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. I sat up in the large bed that I knew to be Jacob's, my mind racing at the memories of last night. I couldn't stop seeing Marlina's eyes staring up into the sky, or the woman that had reached out to me in her last moments of life. What were those creatures? What was happening? I remembered the rage that had built up inside my head when they had looked at me, the crazed bloodlust in their eyes.

I stood and walked into the kitchen, Jacob standing by the stove with a large bowl beside him. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, questioning his forgiveness. I walked around the counter to stand beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hands working a spatula around several scrambled eggs.

"I...don't know." I answered truthfully.

He put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned against him. He finished the eggs and put them in the bowl.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh before. You needed money; I just don't really remember what that feels like."

I looked up at him, and he leaned down, taking my lips in his. I slowly put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist, pulling me against him. His tongue slid into my mouth, roaming through it. Mine did the same to him, and when we finally parted, we were breathless.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He said with a smirk, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

He let go of me and took the bowl of eggs to the kitchen table, where two plates already sat. He put a large mound of eggs on his plate, sitting down. I just put a little on mine, sitting across from him. We ate in silence for a moment, and then he spoke.

"I was thinking; maybe we should go to the bookstore and look for some information on the creatures that we saw; it might help." He said.

I nodded, thinking back to when I had looked up information about Edward before I had known he was a vampire. It had actually been a little useful.

We headed to the bookstore right after breakfast, Jake showing me a wide assortment of trendy clothing that he had bought me. It was a little chilly in the late October day, so I pulled on a pair of American Eagle jeans along with a tan Hollister shirt, wrapping a fall-colored Abercrombie and Fitch wool scarf around my neck. Jake put on a pair of Hollister jeans and a red American Eagle tee-shirt; I couldn't help staring at his muscular chest that bulged against the shirt with a smile.

Jake pulled the door open for me, and we decided to split up; he was going to check the Internet and I was going to look in the Mythology section. I headed to the tall shelves that were labeled 'Mythology and more', a set of cushioned chairs sitting back against a wall. A man who looked to be in his late twenties sat there; he was muscular, though not as much so as Jake. However, he was extremely handsome, with hazel eyes and short brown hair that accented his tan, though not dark, skin. He held a thick book labeled 'Creatures of Destruction.'

I looked along the shelves, searching for a book that might talk about flying creatures or maybe man-eating birds. However, as I came closer to the middle of the section, the man began to talk.

"They come like a plague, their bodies both man and bird. They ensnare their prey by breaking into their minds, destroying any sort of common sense or self-defense that the person like have. They then tear apart the prey's bodies, searching for the creature's heart while the prey screams in terror, though not knowing what to do in their last moments of life.

"They then eat the heart, though there is no need. They live to hunt; they do not hunt to live."

I looked at the man in shock.

"What..."

"You are Isabella Swan, am I correct? You witnessed several attacks by harpies last night, did you not? You were almost killed, but the first time you defended yourself, while the other time your boyfriend, the young multi-millionaire Jacob Black saved you, am I right?" He asked, looking at me with knowing eyes, his face clean-shaven with eyebrows tilted up in questioning, though I figured that he knew the answer.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I...saw it in one of the harpy's minds. That's what they are called, you know; the creatures that attacked you."

I just looked at him in shock for a long while.

"Are you a..."

"No, I'm not a vampire. However, I am the closest thing a human can get to being one. Except for possibly you, Isabella."

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say. How did he know so much about me, or any of this?

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled, though it looked different then most people's. It was sort of like knowing a bunch of 'inside' jokes, yet he was about to tell me all of them.

"My name is Simon Bunch. Our minds are quite alike. Yours is private, and only accessible to you. Mine is...prodding. I have an undying yearning for endless knowledge. I went to college when I was ten, already having analyzed all of Shakespeare's works and writing more complex and morally moving stories myself. I had already put Bach to shame with my own compositions by age eleven, learning more in two years of Harvard than many learn in eight. By age 22, I had gotten my doctorate degree at Stanford, Brixton, Oxford, Princeton, and Harvard in Psychology and Behavioral Analysis, as well as Literature.

"I do to people's minds what rapists do to people's bodies. I have an endless amount of knowledge in every category. I found the most proficient way to lose weight and gain muscle at the same time without having to work out at all. I found a way to make my face as beautiful as possible without plastic surgery, as well as finding a way to have sex as much as I want without worry of contracting any sort of STD. I have more money then anyone can imagine. I hate those who think they are better than me, while they are quite inferior."

I just looked at him, hardly believing my ears. He was like a perfect human.

"I want to aid you, Bella. You are the first person I have ever met that isn't impossibly inferior to me. You would do wise to accept my aid." He said.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Meet me here in this very spot tomorrow. And bring your boyfriend." He said, getting up and walking off after placing the book back on the shelf.

However, just as I was getting ready to go look for Jacob, he spoke again.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I turned to him.

"Be careful tonight. The harpies are going to strike again."


	9. Destruction

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eight: Destruction

Yay! Thanks all of you for your reviews! I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to your reviews, but between working on updates, high school, and all of the reviews, I just couldn't get to you. I'm so sorry. However, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed; please keep reviewing, it REALLY helps my moral (which means faster updates!) Thanks again, and here is another chapter of 'Bring Me to Life!' Relax and enjoy!

* * *

I found Jake wondering in anxiety around the store, my mind swimming with everything that Simon had said.

"Hey, Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me in shock and took one massive stride toward me before grabbing me in his arms. I gasped slightly for air, not knowing what was going on.

"Bella, oh thank God you're alright. I was just looking on the computer when you're scent suddenly disappeared. I tried for several minutes to sniff you out, but it was just gone. I was afraid something had happened. Where were you?" He asked in relief, setting me down.

"I was just over in the mythology section. But there was this guy and..."

_I tell Jake everything, including Simon saying that there was going to be an attack tonight..._

Jake looked puzzled and thoughtful. We had sat down at the Starbucks that was connected to the bookstore, getting two Frappucinnos.

"This man, Simon...I think that we can trust him, but I don't know for how long."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a sip of my Frappucinno.

"I think that, for now, he will help us. However, when the harpies are gone, I don't know if he will still be so friendly. What he said about raping people's minds, it horrifies me."

I nodded.

"But he is so powerful. He could give us a living chance against these monsters. The way he was talking about them made it sound like there are tons of them." I said.

"We had better head back to the apartment. I don't want taking any chances after he said that there was supposed to be another attack tonight." Jake said, standing.

"But will we be safe there?" I asked, not standing. All of this gave me such a sense of helplessness.

"I...don't know. But no matter where we are, Bella, you don't have to worry. I'll protect you." He whispered.

We returned to the apartment, Jake carrying me quickly up the stairs instead of taking the stairs. When we got in the room, he flipped on the TV. The news was on, a bright sign in the corner of the screen that read 'Emergency'. We sat down on the couch, my eyes glued to the television.

"The lists of deaths last night has just increased. Ten new victims have been confirmed." The reporter said, a list of names appearing on the screen.

Jake gripped my hand tightly in his, and the fear of everything that was occurring hit me. I just stared at the names. Those people were the unlucky ones. They didn't have anyone to protect them. I watched but didn't see the newscast as it played out, sitting there for an unknown length of time.

Finally, the end credits flickered out, and Jacob turned the TV off, getting up and turning on the stereo, putting in a CD called 'Infinity on High' by Fall out Boy. The CD started playing at Jacob went over to the kitchen, pulling out two cups and grabbing a bottle from the fridge that looked like a gasoline can.

He returned to sit beside me, the song in the background blaring out the same lyrics over and over again: 'Me and you, sitting in a honeymoon, if I woke up next to you…' Jake poured some of the liquid from the bottle into the two cups; it was a shade of light blue, and I took a sip of it as soon as he handed it to me, my throat dry from not drinking any real liquid for a while.

It tasted very potent and good, causing my eyes to open wide as it shot a blast of energy through me.

"It's called Jolt. It is supposed to have 220 jolts of caffeine in every bottle. I thought you could use a wake up call." He said with a smile, taking a sip of his.

I nodded.

"Thanks, Jake." I said, setting my head on his shoulder.

We sat there, both lightly sipping our drinks, my mind tired but my mind fully awake as I continued to drink the Jolt.

"Are you okay, Bella? I know that, with those…creatures attacking and killing your friend that you must be in a poor state." He said, and I could hear the concern coated in every word.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, after you get raped, nothing seems as bad." I whispered, remembering the feel of my own blood trickling down my body and the boy having sex with me, the whore.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. That was all my fault. I should of gone with you. I should have…"

But I pressed my finger to his lips as he tried to finish his sentence.

"Jake, it wasn't your fault. I didn't take into consideration that it was late at night and we are in New York City. I just had a lapse of judgement. But it was really their fault. They killed four innocent people before they got to me, and deserved the death penalty. I just wish that you hadn't…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about what Jake had done to them when he had found me.

"I'm not sorry for doing that, Bella. They deserved it." He said, and turned on the TV, changing the channel to 'DVD'.

"Are you a fan of "Grey's Anatomy?'" He asked, walking over to the drawer under the television and pulling out a DVD set labeled 'Grey's Anatomy: Season One.'

I shrugged.

"I've never watched it before. It…sounds good, though."

He smiled.

"Good. It's one of my top three favorite shows."

He put it in and I watched the screen flicker to life as he walked over and turned off the stereo. It came up to the title screen and he sat down beside me, pressing the start button on the remote. The first episode started, and I leaned against Jake's shoulder, watching the show.

It was getting near to dark when the last episode ended, my full attention on the TV. I had been quickly drawn into the lives of the doctors, watching them perform surgeries, as well as watching their sex lives playing out alongside. It was a funny show, too, and I laughed often with Jacob. I sighed in content as it ended. It was a very good show.

However, the phone rang. It was sitting right beside me, so I picked it up.

"Hello, Black residence." I said.

"The attack will begin in exactly one hour. Tell your boyfriend to cover the walls of his bedroom in Neosporin. Stay in that room during the attack, and you will be fine." The voice of Simon Bunch said from the other side of the phone, hanging up when he was done.

"Who was it?" Jacob asked as I set the phone down.

"It was Simon. The attack is in exactly one hour. He said to coat the walls of the bedroom in Neosporin and to stay in there during the attack. He said we'll be fine if we do that."

Jake nodded, getting up and hurrying over to the speaker.

"I need as many bottles of Neosporin as you can get me, right now. Send them up by the dumbwaiter."

Soon, a bell rang and Jake opened a small hatch, pulling the rope and pulling twenty small bottles of Neosporin out of the small box that came up from the lower floor. He hurried to the bedroom, and I sat on the couch, watching the title screen flicker on repeat as he went to work.

I had no thoughts as I sat there; only fear. Nearly half an hour later Jacob appeared, grabbing the stereo and taking it into the room. I got up and walked over to the room, looking at the walls that had the substance layered over their surface. The trash can near the bed was filled with the empty bottles of Neosporin, and I watched Jake plug in the stereo, rushing out of the room only to come back with several CDs, closing the Neosporin-covered door behind him.

He set them down, pulling out the 'Infinity on High' CD and pulling out 'The Dutchess' by Fergie. He played it, and the music started. I sat down on the bed, and Jake sat beside me. He looked over at the window and pulled the shades closed, leaving the room dark. However, he turned on the lamp and it immediately came to life, lighting the room with a faint glow.

Jacob finally turned to me and pulled me against him, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around us. He pressed him lips against mine, and I returned it, leaning against him. I didn't even realize what I was doing as my fingers went to his shirt, pulling at it.

He lifted his arms and our lips parted only shortly before they returned as I threw his shirt to the floor. His hands went to my own shirt, and I let him pull it off, gasping as his fingers undid my bra. He touched my breasts gently, and I moaned, undoing his jeans and pulling them down, his feet working to kick them off.

"B-Bella, do you want to keep going? I…are you sure about this?" He asked, and I touched his cheek gently.

He looked so innocent as he looked down at me. He was a virgin, and I felt so horrible that I couldn't give myself to him as he was going to do for me.

"Yes." I whispered, and he smiled, undoing my jeans as well.

I kicked them off, and this left us in our underwear. I slowly pulled off his, his manhood ready for me. He gasped as I felt his sensitive organ, a blush spreading over his cheeks as I kissed his lips gently. He reached down and pulled off my underwear, leaving us both naked.

I found myself on top of him, and he flipped us over so that he was on top, and he looked at me again to make sure that I was ready. I nodded, and he slowly slid forward, his shaft sliding into my womanhood, deeply thrusting into me. I moaned out his name and arched against him, gripping his shoulders.

This was so different from all the times I had had sex with men when I was a prostitute. It was intimate, like an extension of our love. He began slowly thrusting in and out of me, groaning out my own name, and I wrapped my legs around his, pushing him further and further in.

The heated moments of our lovemaking flew by, our bodies wet with sweat. Finally, we climaxed together. I screamed out his name and he groaned out mine, holding me as he collapsed to the side of me so he wouldn't crush me, holding me close. We laid there as the songs continued on the CD, my mind finally registering the words as a slow song played.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We cause this trinity now to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

I gripped Jacob tightly, listening to the words. It was what I had felt two years ago as I drove away from Forks, and it was the biggest mistake that I had ever made.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered into his neck, and he held me even closer.

"I love you too, Bella." He said.

Suddenly, however, screeches sounded around the room. I gasped, realizing that the harpies were just outside this room. Jacob held me close, gripping me against his bare chest. I buried my head in his shoulder, listening to the song that came from the stereo.

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_First class, up in the sky_

_Champagne, living the life_

_Livin my life in the fast lane_

_I won't change, got me_

_Glamorous_

I tried to focus on the lyrics, not letting my mind wander to the sounds of the beasts as their claws scraped along the buildings and walls around us. Jake didn't ever loosen his grip on me, reaching around only briefly to wrap the blanket around us.

"Jake…" I whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise."

The time went by so slowly. My hands lay on his chest as I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I thought about how I had watched Marlina die, and how I had seen all of those dead bodies. I could almost feel the darkness around me. Then, just I laid there, I suddenly felt the rage rush once again into my head, pounding against the walls.

I screamed, and Jake gripped me tightly. I knew that he was calling for me, but I couldn't hear him. The rage was exponentially more powerful than it had been before; it was like the harpies were swarming around my mind, rushing in and clawing at the walls. I gripped Jacob's arms so tightly that I could feel the blood trickling down my fingers.

"Jacob! Jacob, help me, please! HELP ME!" I screamed over and over, and I could feel him trying everything he could to help me, but it was useless.

I tried to fight back, forcing the walls of my mind higher, thicker, and more powerful. I tried to send a rush of power to it, but it didn't help. They just kept attacking, never stopping. I felt as though the pulling toward the edge of a mountain, trying to pull me into oblivion.

I could feel wetness on my face, but I didn't know what it was. I screamed louder than ever, forcing the beasts back with every force of energy I could manage. Then, it was over. I collapsed, limp against Jacob, gasping for air. He held me tight, and I looked up at him. I was shocked to see tears dripping down his cheeks, his eyes locked on me.

"I-I thought you were dead. You just kept screaming, and, and I didn't know what to do. I'm so glad you're okay." He gasped, gripping me against him.

I then realized that the screeching had stopped.

"Jake, are they gone?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You screamed like that for hours. And then you screamed really loudly, and they were gone." He said.

"Hours?" I asked.

He nodded. It had seemed like a long time, but hours? I had never imagined…

"Bella, we probably need to see how everything is outside," He said, "You can stay here, if you want to."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm coming." I said.

We got dressed, Jake only bothering to put on sweats. I pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sweats. Jake opened the door, and we walked out. However, there wasn't much to walk to. The door on the other end was gone. All that rested where the door was-the hallway, building, everything-was gone.


	10. Moments of Weakness

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nine: Moments of Weakness

Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. This isn't much of a chapter, but it sets up for a very big chapter to follow. I would also like to make an announcement; there are projected to be 5 MORE CHAPTERS until this fanfic is concluded.

* * *

I felt Jacob catch me before even realizing that I was falling. I gripped his arms, my eyes bleary in shock as I looked out into the morning light. The apartment was torn to shreds, the walls knocked out. It was like we were raised onto a platform, with nothing around us. Then I looked down, and my stomach heaved.

Dead bodies, their organs torn out and littered along everything, lined the streets. Vomit poured from my lips and I was left gasping as Jacob pulled me against him. His chest was rumbling in anger, and I knew that he was on the brink of transforming.

"Jacob…" I whispered weakly, and he was instantly calm.

"We need to find out what's going on." He said, pulling me up into his arms.

I pressed my face against his bare chest, and then I felt a rush of cool wind. I looked up in time to see us land on the ground. The roads were impossible to see through the blood and bodies. Jacob set me down, and then I heard a phone ring. Jake pulled his cell out of his pocket, answering it. He instantly stiffened, and then handed the phone to me.

"I'm guessing that you're alright?" Simon's voice said clearly over the line.

"Y-Yeah." I said.

"I need you to meet me two days from now at Starbucks in New Jersey at 12:00 p.m. It is the first one you see as you come into town. There will be no attacks there." He said, hanging up the phone.

I sighed, handing the phone back to Jacob.

"What did he want?" Jacob asked, an edge to his voice.

"He was just making sure that I was okay." I said.

Jacob's searching gaze revealed that he knew me better.

"He wants me to meet him at a Starbucks in New Jersey in two days at noon. I guess he wants to talk." I said.

When I got no response, I began to look around the bloody city. There was no one left. No survivors.

"Do we really have a choice?" He asked.

I turned to him and saw the helplessness in his eyes. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him, his arms winding around my waist. I felt like a caged animal. There was no where to go, no place to run to for help. Our only hope was Simon.

I got into Jake's car, sitting in the passenger's seat. He had found his car in surprisingly good condition, as all the other cars were. Of course, cars didn't have hearts. Jake sat down in the driver's seat, placing a pile of CDs in a small space in between the seats. He started the engine and pulled out a CD called 'Riot!' by Paramore. He slid the CD into the player and the first song started, the drums and guitar nicely playing as the female singer began.

I listened to the songs as we drove through the torn and beaten city. I tried to keep my mind off of everything that had happened; away from the fear and pain that resonated within me. It was hard to leave this place, knowing that we had been the only lucky ones. I felt, for the first time that day, a tear sliding down my cheek. It was the only tear that I allowed myself to cry that day.

We arrived at New Jersey by nightfall, my eyes immediately locking on the first Starbucks that we saw going into town. By what I knew to be no coincidence at all, there was a very nice hotel just a mile or two down the street from the coffee shop. We pulled into the hotel's parking lot, but neither of us moved. I looked over at Jacob, and he was sitting there with his head in his hands against the steering wheel.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Bella, I'm so worried. For the first time in my life I don't know if I can protect you."

I placed my hand on his arm, and he looked up at me. His eyes were red, but he hadn't been crying. That was the only moment that we allowed ourselves to show weakness.

We got into the hotel and were given a room on that floor. We got to our room, number 005, and went in to find a spacious area with one bed (as we had requested), a TV, a radio, a nice bathroom with a shower and, of course, toilet, and even a small refrigerator. I sat down on the bed and sighed, Jake sitting beside me. He gripped my hand firmly in his, and I looked up at him with a smile.

"I promise, Bella; I _will _protect you." He said firmly.

I nodded, but for some unknown reason, I fleetingly thought that I was going to be the one doing the protecting. However, just as this thought occurred to me, the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm glad that you found your room without any problems. They won't attack here, so you can sleep without worry. See you in two days at noon."

Simon hung up the phone before I could say anything. Jacob didn't ask, because he already knew. We watched a show on TV called 'Heroes,' and I found myself engrossed in the interweaving plots of the unfortunate characters. I couldn't help but to compare myself to the cheerleader in the show-not being able to fit in, living in fear, the only trustworthy person being her boyfriend-she was just like me.

I fell asleep in Jacob's arms that night, trying to let the fear and pain go, but it didn't work. We all had to have our moments of weakness.


	11. Prelude to Oblivion

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eleven: Prelude to Oblivion (Discoveries)

Wow, two chapters in two days; I feel great. Don't ruin my mood by not reviewing; I expect a review from all of you, or I won't update until after Thanksgiving, and, if I get too few reviews, **I might not even update until AFTER CHRISTMAS!** Anyway, another short chapter, so I apologize, but REVIEW ANYWAY!

* * *

I awoke in the morning without a single thought in my mind. I was still tired, even after looking at the clock and seeing that it was 8:00 a.m., rolled over and curled against Jacob's sleeping form. I sighed, my eyes growing heavy and my mind easing into sleep once more as Jake pulled me gently against him in his sleep.

When I woke up again, it was 1:00 p.m. Jake had risen and was reading a book called 'Winds of Souls' in a recliner that I hadn't seen upon entering the room. Then, as I looked around, I realized that we were no longer in the hotel room.

"Jake!" I gasped in shock, warm white blankets clinging to my naked form.

He looked up from his book with a slight smile. It was odd thing to see at this time; to see happiness at all was such a blessing. It reminded me of how much I loved him.

"I got us a suite just a mile or so down the street from that old hotel. It's amazing what some people will do for a little extra cash." He said, putting his book down on a table beside the recliner, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, which I just realized. He had to be one of the most muscular men I had ever seen; and probably the sexiest, too. I leaned forward and the blanket fell from my chest, pressing our flesh against one another's as I wound my arms over his shoulders from behind.

He turned in my embrace and pulled me into his lap, his warm lips pressing gently against mine. I gasped unconsciously and he tilted me back, laying me down on the bed. Our lips finally parted and he smiled, lying down beside me and playing with a strand of my hair.

I let him, noticing that his eyes never wandered to my bare chest; I admired him for not being horny all the time. He brought the strand of hair to his face and sniffed it before kissing the end. I reached out and stroked his hair, realizing then that I hadn't had a shower in several days.

"I think I need to take a shower." I said.

He smiled.

"How about _we_ take a shower?" He proposed, and I blushed slightly.

"That sounds good." I said.

The next thing I knew the water was splattering against our bare bodies, my legs wrapped around Jake's hips as my back rubbed against the wall of the shower, my hands gripping his hair and the wall as he thrust into me.

I wrapped a towel around my slightly damp form, Jake sliding a robe onto his shoulders and pulling one out of a cabinet for me. I put it on, letting the towel fall off of me as I did. We walked into the living room, Jake flipping on the TV and turning to the movie channel. 'Evan Almighty' was playing, and we watched it without really watching it, snuggling up on the couch. Jacob held me in his lap loosely, combing my hair slowly with his fingers, my fingers entwined with his free hand.

As the credits ended, we got up and Jake ordered pizza from 'Pizza Hut.' It showed up in about twenty minutes, Jake paying the man. He turned on the radio and put in a CD called 'Coco' by Colbie Cailliat. We listened to the nice and gentle songs as we ate, my mind unable to help but to wander to tomorrow, when I would meet Simon.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Jake asked.

I nodded, realizing that that was the first time that 'him' hadn't referred to Edward.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Everything will be fine, I promise."

I nodded.

"When did you find time to get all of this stuff, Jake?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I got it all brought here. You know that book that I was reading? It's about a man's struggle against harpies in the modern world. I got it delivered here from Barnes and Noble."

"It doesn't really help any, does it?" I asked, sitting up a little in interest.

He shrugged.

"Depends. In this story, the author talks explicitly about the beasts coming in the night and tearing apart humans' bodies and eating their souls. Then they leave without killing anything else."

I felt my eyes getting a little brighter with the slight hope of a chance. If the author knew what he was talking about, then this could help us kill the harpies.

"Can you read ahead?" I asked.

Jake smiled.

"I already did. He says that the harpies can only be brought to this world through a gate, and that gate must have a vassal to feed from. A human, usually."

I gasped slightly at the prospect. A human, calling these monsters into the world? Who could hate so much?

"Who…" I began, but he spoke.

"Someone powerful. Someone who can command great strength."

I knew who he was thinking of. Simon.

"Jake, no! He's helped us survive!" I cried.

He shook his head, jaw set.

"Who else could it be, Bella? He's the only one who could do this!"

"No, Jake! I trust him!"

"Why are you defending him so much, Bella? Are you in love with him?" He snapped.

"How dare you ask me that!" I cried.

I wasn't going to accept this. I got up, heading to the bedroom and pulling on a pair of sweats and a white American Eagle shirt.

"Where are you going?" He demanded as I stormed back through the room.

"I'm leaving. I need time to clear my head." I said, pulling the door open and slamming it shut behind me.

I walked down the street in a huff, my cell phone being the only thing of worth that I had on me. Suddenly, it started to vibrate. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You need to talk. Head into the hotel right in front of you and ask for room 56." Simon said.

I smiled despite myself. I needed to talk to someone. I turned to see a nice hotel. I walked in, asking for room 56.

The room was on the first floor. I knocked and he immediately answered. Simon stood there in a sleeveless under-shirt that accented his firm muscles and chiseled chest, his brown hair slightly tousled. He wore a pair of American Eagle sweats on the bottom, which looked very good on him. He was almost breathtakingly stunning as he stood there; I had never seen him like this.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head, walking into the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

I shook my head, turning to him.

"I has something to do with your over-protective boyfriend, doesn't it?" He asked, though he already knew.

I nodded. If my mind had been clearer, I would have realized how out-of-character he was acting.

"Well, it seems to me like your not doing to well." He said, reaching out and touching my cheek gently.

I gasped, and he smiled. I stood completely still as he leaned forward and captured my lips in his. Soon, I found his hands pulling at my shirt. I pulled away.

"Simon, no." I whispered as his lips found mine again.

I pulled away again.

"No." I said even more firmly, and he looked at me impatiently.

"Come on, Bella; just a quickie?" He asked, pulling at my shirt again.

"No. It was a mistake to come. I'll see you some other time." I said, pulling away from him and heading for the door.

However, as I pulled the door open, I heard a screech. My mind rushed as the familiar rage swept me away in its powerful currents, and I fell to my knees from the pain. They were here.


	12. The Debt Everyone Must Pay

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eleven: The Debt Everyone Must Pay

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Thank you for your patience, and while this might not be the BEST chapter, it was good for getting things rolling again. And I also expect a review from EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, OR I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

I forced my eyes open in time to see the creatures rip the windows open and pour into the room.

"Lie down on the ground on your stomach!" Simon roared.

I did so, hearing the screeches and whimpering unconsciously as the pain numbed my mind. However, as I laid there, it ended. I opened my eyes that had forced themselves closed once again to find Simon standing right beside me with his arms spread wide. The harpies lay docile, all of them standing with their wings tucked in, their heads bowed.

"What…?" I asked.

"They will not harm you, Bella. However, the world must be cleansed." He said, and let his hands fall.

In that instant, the creatures lurched forward, ripping apart the room. The pain struck me and I cried out, my mind rushing so quickly that my body went limp, no longer under my control. I slipped off the edge of sanity, only to find that my fingers gripped the side tightly, not letting go.

I fought with the pain as my eyes fought to stay open, my body thrashing without my consent.

"Simon, stop this!" I screamed.

However, it was over before the words left my mouth. I opened my eyes to see the harpies straining against some unseen wall. Simon's hands were spread wide, and I knew instantly that he was the cause for this.

"B-Bella, run." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why? They're your creatures; call them off!" I cried.

He shook his head.

"No, they aren't. They have been sent by a divine force to cleanse this corrupt world. I can't hold them off much longer; you have to go!" He said.

I looked at him in shock, realizing that he had only been trying to help me this entire time, also realizing what was about to happen to him.

"Simon, I can help!" I cried, "I can help you, and we can both get out of here!"

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Bella; that won't work. You aren't strong enough yet; you won't be able to fight them."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I realized that this was the last time I would see him.

"Simon, there has to be something…"

"Bella!"

I turned to see Jacob shift from his wolf form and run through the invisible field that was protecting me.

"Come on! You aren't safe here." He said, grabbing me.

"But, Simon…" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do. Thank you for protecting her, Simon. I'm sorry that I never trusted you."

Simon shrugged, blood dripping from his nose.

"No problem. Just please, hurry out. I'm to my breaking point."

Jake grabbed me up and hurried out of the invisible field.

"Simon!" I cried, reaching out for him as he disappeared through the waves of harpies.

Suddenly, as we got through the swarm of beasts, they rushed forward, right at the man. There were screeches of pain, and then all of the harpies burst, their bones slamming through their flesh. I screamed as Jacob took me away, all of the harpies dead, no one in the building that had been decimated.

I sobbed against Jacob as he carried me back to our apartment. He had brought sweats with him and had pulled them on before we entered the building. He gently laid me down on our bed when we finally got there, getting up to leave. However, I reached out, pulling him down onto the bed. He was all that was keeping me stable.

"Please, Jacob, don't leave." I whimpered.

He nodded, holding me against his chest. I pulled away slightly and leaned up, pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back, and my hands weaved into his hair. I began to kiss him more forcefully, and I slid my hands down to slide his sweats off.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"Bella, is right now really the best time?" He asked.

I nodded, returning to press my lips against his, shoving his sweats off. He pulled back again, searching my eyes.

"Jacob, please." I begged.

He nodded, capturing my lips again, kicking his sweats completely off. His hands worked my top off, my own hands pulling off my pants. He snapped my bra off and cupped my breasts, gently massaging them. I got up and got onto his lap, straddling him. He laid his hands on my hips, and I slowly slid myself down onto his manhood.

He grunted and I slowly slid on and off of it, moaning and tilting my head back. He slowly massaged my breasts as I rode him quickly, shoving myself down just as I barely got up.

"J-Jake." I gasped.

He put his hands behind his head, my hands running over his muscular chest and pinching a nipple firmly, leaning down and taking it into my mouth. He groaned and I rode his even faster, his hands weaving into my hair.

Sex that day was like a whirlwind, pleasure pulsing through both of us as we became nothing more than gasping, sweaty masses. Finally I came with a cry, falling onto Jake who filled me with his sweet essence.

"T-Thank you." I whispered.

"Y-Your…welcome." He gasped, pulling out and holding me tightly.

We fell asleep together, neither of us worrying about the harpies or anything else. In that moment, Jacob Black was all that mattered. Death was a debt everyone must pay; Simon's time just came too soon.


	13. All Things Come to an End Pt 1

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twelve: All Things Come to an End Pt. 1

Sorry for the long wait; this is the first of the three part finale for Bring Me to Life; thank you for reading and enjoy the beginning of the end (literally).

* * *

I awoke to find Jake still lying under me, the soft rise and fall of his chest pressing against me. I knew that, even with the steady breathing that usually came with sleep, he was awake. I turned on his chest and leaned up, pressing my lips against his. He wrapped his arms more tightly around me, and I turned, kissing him more passionately. Of course, all of this ended with him on top of me and both of us sharing our orgasm for a second time in two days.

"Nice to see you in a better mood." He said, lying down on his side beside me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I just needed some sleep. It really helped." I replied.

We laid there for a long while. However, as my mind swam with thoughts of all of things that were happening, Jake jolted up.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

It was like he was in a trance. He pulled on his sweats and opened the window.

"Stay here." He said.

"Wait, Jacob!" I cried.

He jumped from the window. I pulled a sheet around me and ran to the window, looking out to see nothing but busy traffic. However, it was mere moments before the door of the apartment was yanked open. Jake stood there, breathless even for him.

"Get dressed." He ordered.

I dropped the sheet and pulled a pair of sweats from the ground, not knowing whether they were mine or his. I pulled on a bra and shirt quickly, turning to see Jake yanking a green shirt over his head and pulling on a hoody before grabbing his car keys from the counter. I pulled on a hoody and looked at him.

"Come on; we have to go." He said, hurrying out the door.

I ran after him.

"Jake, what's going on? You're scaring me!" I cried.

He turned suddenly in the hallway.

"You should be scared. They'll be here in moments, Bella. All of the world will be attacked."

"The harpies?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I wish. If only it could be the harpies. We have to keep moving."

He pulled me against him and into his arms bridal style. I clung to him as he ran so fast that we were instantly at the end of the hall. He pulled the window there open and jumped from it. With a rush of wind we landed on the ground. Jake continued to run, though.

I couldn't even see what was in front of me, we were moving so quickly. But just as I began to feel dizzy, it was over. We stopped and I opened my eyes (which had somehow closed). Jake set me down and shook his head as though trying to get something out of his head. However, I looked back from where we were.

We stood on the side of the highway just a few miles away from the city. However, the city was only there for a few moments. The next moment, there was an explosion, the light flaring up powerfully. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arm.

As the gust of powerful hot air ended, I opened my eyes. Where the city once was there was only ash.

"That is why we had to leave quickly." Jacob said.


	14. Interlude to Finale

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirteen: Earth's End Pt. 2: Interlude to Finale

Wow; it's been so long since I've updated. Basically, this isn't really a chapter; just a section that will tie together Part one and three. However, I'll try to have the last chapter up soon, so you won't have to wait long (hopefully).

* * *

"What just happened?" I questioned.

"They are getting more vicious. When their temper flares too badly, they let off cries that cause a sonic boom so powerful that it destroys everything around it."

"So this is all because of me?" I asked.

Jacob turned to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"This isn't your fault, Bella." He said as I gripped him tightly, "You couldn't have prevented this."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and he let me go. He bent down and kissed me gently, my arms going around his neck.

"I should go back into there." He said as we parted, "I felt this weird energy radiating from within there. Whatever it is, it wants us to find it."

I nodded, and turned to the destroyed city.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"Bella-"

"No; I have to do this. It wants me, not you. And if you go in there alone, you won't survive."

Jacob sighed, and I took his hand tightly in mine.

"This is the end, Bella. If we go in there, we'll either destroy whatever it is that started this, or we'll die."

I nodded.

"I'm ready."

And we walked back into the city.


	15. Bittersweet Victory

Bring Me to Life

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fourteen: Bittersweet Victory

This is it; the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

We walked cautiously into the city, the remains of New Jersey in pieces around us. Jake held my hand tightly and led me along, his body rigid. Suddenly, I felt a familiar force crash into my mind. I gasped and my eyes forced themselves shut. Something warm wrapped around me and then I heard a thud. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't; it hurt worse then I had remembered.

I forced a powerful burst of energy through me and then I heard shrieks of pain. I opened my eyes as the pain subsided. Jake held me against him on the ground, and the bodies of several dozen harpies laid crushed.

Jacob stood and pulled me up with him.

"Wow; you did that." He said.

I nodded.

"I told you that you needed me."

He nodded, and gripped my hand. We continued to walk, and then he stopped.

"It is close. Really close."

I looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked toward a pile of rubbish to the right.

"It's past there." He said.

He gripped my hand even tighter and led me toward it. However, just as we got close, the ground collapsed below us. I screamed and then we hit something, darkness enveloping us.

I stood in the darkness, my hand still locked with Jacob's.

"We're here." He said.

I was going to say something, but then there was a horrifying shriek. Light suddenly filled the room, and what I saw made my heart leap to my throat. Harpies covered the center of the room, staring at a large glowing blue ring. Light danced along the edges and near the center of it. There were more of them then I had ever seen.

"Bella, that's where they're coming from; if you can get into that ring, maybe we can stop this!"

I nodded. The harpies were too busy staring at the ring to notice us yet.

"On the count of three, go." He whispered.

I nodded.

"One…"

A harpy appeared out of the circle, newly formed.

"Two…"

They seemed to hear something, and turned. Their eyes locked on us. On me.

"Three!"

Jake transformed and I dashed forward. In his huge beast form, he tore through the harpies. There were dozens suddenly appearing out of the ring. I ran for it, and felt a harpy collide with me. I fell to the ground as a sickening crack sounded and pain shot through my leg, but I sent a burst of energy through my mind toward the harpy's mental claws.

The harpy recoiled and cried out. I reached out, my fingers at the edge of the ring. The collision had broken my leg. I reached out and pulled myself along the ground, hearing whimpers and tearing noises coming from the south. I knew what was happening, and a tear slid down my cheek.

I pulled my upper torso into the ring, and then sent a powerful blast toward it. The ring pulsed, but was still. I pulled my hips into the ring, and sent another blast. It pulsed again, more powerfully.

Finally, amid the sounds of tearing, whimpering, and screeching, I pulled the rest of my body into the ring. I sent one last powerful burst of energy into it, and it pulsed powerfully. However, it kept closing in under me.

The harpies began to screech loudly as the ring collapsed within itself. The sounds raked my brain, and I looked through half-lidded eyes at the torn form of Jacob, his body shifting back into its human form.

I cried as the harpies turned to dust and faded away, Jacob's torn and bleeding form gasping for air. I couldn't move toward him. I couldn't move at all. It was over. All of it was over.


End file.
